Señor Tucán
Señor Tucán is one of Dora and Boots' good friends. He is a toucan who only speaks in Spanish. Dora usually needs to translate what he says for Boots and the viewers. His name is often shortened to Sr. Tucán or just el Señor. He is voiced by Leslie Valdes, the husband of the series' co-creator Valerie Walsh Valdes. In The Forest Description Señor Tucán is a very helpful bird who is always happy to assist Dora and Boots on their adventures. He has a long beak that can pick things up with ease, and his ability to quickly fly around always comes in handy. Señor Tucán may look like a normal toucan, but he has many jobs, such as boat captain and super spy leader. In the Super Spies episodes, he calls on Dora and Boots to carry out secret missions for him. They usually involve stopping Swiper from stealing something important. When he's a spy leader, Señor Tucán uses his wings like coat pockets to hold all kinds of high-tech spy gadgets. In some dubs, such as Dora la Exploradora, Señor Tucán's name is changed to "Mister Toucan" and he only speaks in English. Looks Señor Tucán is a colorful tropical bird. His feathers are mostly blue, with a patch of yellow on his back. The top of his head is purple, his neck is yellow, and he has red rings around his eyes, back, and torso. He has yellow talons and a long, orange and yellow beak. He has red eyebrows that float above his face. When he's seen from the side, only one eyebrow is visible. On most promo art, his outlines are purple or dark blue. Gallery Merchandise images Dora-Senor-Tucan-with-candy.png|Sprite from Dora's Candy Land Dora-Senor-Tucan-sprite.png|Sprite from Meet My Friends Dora-Senor-Tucan-on-branch.png|Sprite from Dora's Matching Game Dora-Senor-Tucan-icon.png|Icon from Nick Jr. Click Jr. Dora-Senor-Tucan-coloring-page.jpg|Coloring page Dora-and-Senor-Tucan-coloring-page.jpg|Coloring page Dora-Senor-Tucan-toy-disc.jpg|Flying disc Dora-Senor-Tucan-plush.jpg|Plush Dora-Senor-Tucan-figure.jpg|Figure Dora-Senor-Tucan-Tico-magnets.jpg|Magnet set Dora-Senor-Tucan-magnet-scene.jpg|Sticker scene Dora-Senor-Tucan-limes.jpg|Page from Count with Dora Dora-Senor-Tucan-cherries.jpg|Page from Count with Dora Dora-Senor-Tucan-ferris-wheel.jpg|Page from At the Carnival Dora-Senor-Tucan-big-pinata.jpg|Page from At the Carnival Dora-Senor-Tucan-illustrated.jpg|Page from Click It, Quick! Dora-Senor-Tucan-photo.jpg|Page from Click It, Quick! Dora-Senor-Tucan-Click-It-Quick.jpg|''Click It, Quick!'' cover Undercover-Dora-DVD-art.png|''Undercover Dora'' cover Screenshots Dora-Senor-Tucan-in-tree.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-confetti.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-spy-supplies.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-boat-captain.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-with-twigs.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-Lost-City-3.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-with-shades.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-with-hammer.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-thinking.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-talking.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-ribbon.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-in-trolley.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-Lost-City-1.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-listening.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-holding-stick.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-HD-theme.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-flying.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-flying-away.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-fixing-bridge.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-ferris-wheel.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-end-of-bridge.png Appearances *'Season 1:' **"The Legend of the Big Red Chicken" **"Beaches" (credits game only) **"Berry Hunt" (credits game only) **"Wizzle Wishes" (credits game only) **"Bugga Bugga" (credits game only) **"Dora Saves the Prince" (credits game only) **"El Coquí" **"The Chocolate Tree" **"Pablo's Flute" **"To The Treehouse" **"Call Me Mr. Riddles" (credits game only) *'Season 2:' **"The Magic Stick" **"Lost Squeaky" (name listed in credits) **"Rojo the Fire Truck" (credits game only) **"León, the Circus Lion" (credits game only) **"The Big Piñata" **"The Happy Old Troll" (credits game only) **"To the Monkey Bars" (credits game only) **"Dora, La Músico" **"Hide and Go Seek" **"Click!" **"Super Spies" *'Season 3:' Appears in the updated opening theme *'Season 4:' **"Super Babies" (credits game only) **"Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine" **"Boots to the Rescue" **"Daisy, La Quinceañera" **"Dora's World Adventure!" **"Boots to the Rescue" *'Season 5:' "Dora's Big Birthday Adventure" *'Season 6:' "Swiper's Favorite Things" *'Season 7:' **"Dora's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure" **"Dora & Diego's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure" *'Season 8:' **"Verde's Birthday Party" **"Dora's Rainforest Talent Show" *''Dora and Friends'': "Return to the Rainforest" Trivia *His exact character model appears in various episodes of Go, Diego, Go!, recolored to look more like toucans in the wild. *In the credits of various episodes, his name is misspelled as "Senior Tucán." *Leslie Valdes also voices Señor Burro, a minor character who similarly only speaks in Spanish. *In "Lost Squeaky," Leslie Valdes is credited for voicing Señor Tucán, but he does not appear in the episode. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Blue Characters Category:Dora the Explorer Characters